Klaine Facebook and Friends
by pinktron
Summary: facebook while kurt is at dalton.


**Blaine Anderson **is now friends with** Kurt Hummel**

**Mercedes Jones **and **2 others **like this.

**Kurt Hummel- **It's not a big deal. Now that I'm at Dalton I might as well befriend them all.

**Rachel Berry- ** We miss you. I don't like talking to the enemy!

**Blaine Anderson- **You were right Kurt! She is annoying!

**The Puckster **and **11 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Wes Johnson **

**Wes Johnson- **WOOT!

**David Sharp- **What about me?

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **David Sharp **and **Thad Brown **

**Mercedes Jones- **My boo is making new friends

**Kurt Hummel- **We've been over this… I'm not your boo… but… I guess it is a cute nickname…

**Finn Hudson **and **3 others **like this

**Azimio- Kurt Hummel- **Sup' Homo?

**Kurt Hummel- **Cyber Bullying. Federal Crime….

**Mercedes Jones **and **14 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel ** is now friends with **Evan Smith, Ethan Smith, and Eric Winchester**

**Wes Johnson **and **3 others **like this

**Evan Smith- Kurt Hummel- **Wel…

**Ethan Smith-** come…

**Sue Sylvester- **You have made a very powerful enemy sweet porcelain and friends!

**Rachel Berry **knows that she** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabrey, **and **the other glee girls** are scared of **Sue Sylvester**

**Rachel Berry—Blaine Anderson- ** You're cute…

**Blaine Anderson—Rachel Berry-** uhm…

**Santana Lopez-Blaine Anderson-**Man hands is right. You could do me any time you wanted…

**Brittany S. Pierce—Santana Lopez-** I think he's just a dolphin.

**Kurt Hummel-** Stop harassing Blaine!

**Santana Lopez **is ignoring **Kurt Hummel**

**The Puckster, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, and Mike Chang **like this

**Santana Lopez—Blaine Anderson- **anyway… Like I was saying… Breadstixs? 8:00?

**Brittany S. Pierce-**Blaine's a boy peacock who likes other boy peacocks… like Kurt…

**Blaine Anderson- **I'm confused…

**Rachel Berry- **BLAINE'S GAY! HOLY CRAP! If you need advice please talk to my dad's…

**Brittany S. Pierce- **Dolphins are just gay sharks. Blaine is a Dolphin. And he's a peacock like Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson- **I'm still VERY confused.

**Kurt Hummel- Blaine Anderson- **Just ignore them. They're trying to figure out if you're gay or not….

**Blaine Anderson- **Oh! Dear Facebook friends of Kurt… I Blaine Anderson am GAY!

**Brittany S. Pierce- **I knew he was a dolphin!

**The Mickenly High Glee Club Members **are now friends with **The Dalton Academy Warblers Members**

**Kurt Hummel- **WOOT!

**The Puckster **has changed his name to **Noah Puckerman**

**Noah Puckerman- **Santana left me!

**Brittany S. Pierce- **She likes a dolphin from Dalton…

**Blaine Anderson- **Santana! Untie me now! I don't want to go out with you!

**Santana Lopez- **Your sooooo smokin!

**Noah Puckerman- **Santana. He's gay…

**Santana Lopez—Noah Puckerman- **You wanna go out?

**Kurt Hummel **and** 11 others **like this

**Mercedes Jones **has tagged **5 people **in **Stuff Kurt Hummel Doesn't Know We Taped**

**Wes Johnson, David Sharp, Sam Evans and 18 others** watched and liked the video

**Kurt Hummel- **I hate you all…

**Wes Johnson- **But not Blaine…

**Ethan Smith-** You love him…

**Sam Evans-** You're sooooo weird Kurt, half that stuff was about Blaine. I wonder what you dream about…

**David Sharp- **He's dreams of him and Blaine running off together to California!

**Kurt Hummel- **Shut up!

**David Sharp- **haha… All Kurt ever talks about how perfect Blaine is…

**Wes Johnson**- wait for it…. Blaine is sooo amazing. His voice is sooo swoon worthy! I hope he sings teenage dream over and over again.

**Ethan Smith- **The feeling are mutual… "Oh did you see Kurt today? He is sooo perfect!

**Dwight Ryan-** I just love him so much. His eyes are so beautiful!

**David Sharp- **Run away with me Blaine

**Evan Smith**- Of course Kurt. Anything for you…

**Dwight Ryan- **Let us run off to unicorn land and make beautiful gay babies….

**Eric Winchester- **And sing Katy Perry songs all day long!

**(Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, and 25 others like this)**

**Blaine Anderson- **Dislike

**Kurt Hummel- **Double Dislike

**Wes Johnson- Kurt Hummel- **Congrats on getting the duet spot with Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel- Wes Johnson- **He kind of forced you guys to let me sing it with him.

**Mercedes Jones**- What! Ah Hell to the Nah!

**Rachel Berry- **NOOOOO! We almost don't have enough talent to compete let alone beat a Kurt andBlaine duet.

**Santana Lopez- **Wanky!

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **WOOT! Congrats Kurt, but uhm…. You and Blaine aren't together right?

**Kurt Hummel- Tina Cohen- Chang- **Nope… just FRIENDS…

**David Sharp**-But you wanna be more….

**Wes Johnson-** Show me your peacock cock cock… your peacock cock! Hahahaha….

**Evan Smith**- That should be the Kurt and Blaine theme song.

**Ethan Smith-** the sexual tension is killing us all…

**Kurt Hummel- **is depressed

**Artie Abrams**- I'm sorry about pavi…

**Blaine Anderson**- Your version of Blackbird wasbeautiful…

**Wes Johnson- **May pav rest in Peace…

**Brittany S. Pierce-** My special Dolphin is upset… I'm sorry about your Birdie. He went to the big cage in the sky…

**David Sharp- **I'm sorry Kurt. We've been teasing you aboutsexual tension between you and Blaine all week and not realizing how upset you were about Pavi. Wonderful song by the way.

**Evan Smith- **We're…

**Ethan Smith- **Sorry…

**Santana Lopez- **Poor Kurt…

**Will Shuster- **Congrats on the duet with Blaine, but I'm sorry about your bird.

**Blaine Anderson **has posted a video of** Kurt Hummel singing Blackbird, **and has tagged **20 people**

**Will Shuster- **Wonderful.

**Tine Cohen- Chang- **Beautiful

**David Sharp- **I was there. It was more amazing in person.

**Kurt Hummel- **Thanks guys…

**Kurt Hummel- **Has had the most amazing day. First went to Warblers practice, and then decoratedPavi's casket, then Blaine told me the duet we will sing at regionals is Candles by Hey Monday, and some other stuff went down…

**Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Kurt Hummel-** The New Directions- Congrats on the Regionals Win! I will make the Warblers come support you in NY!

**Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, and 33 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel- Blaine Anderson- **It's defiantly better than a lousy trophy.

**Blaine Anderson- Kurt Hummel- **I told you. I just wonder what would have happened if Pav. didn'tdie…

**Kurt Hummel-Blaine Anderson- **idk, but I'm all over his death now I mean I'm still sad but…

**Blaine Anderson-Kurt Hummel**- You need to talk less…

**Kurt Hummel-Blaine Anderson-** p.s- thanks for coming to thesmall funeral.

**Blaine Anderson- Kurt Hummel- **I wouldn't leave you alone…

**Kurt Hummel- Blaine Anderson- **I still think it's better than a lousy trophy…

**Blaine Anderson- Kurt Hummel- **I agree…

**Mercedes Jones- **IS there something my boo isn't telling me…

**David Sharp- **They have been acting weird around each other

**Artie Abrams- **What's better than a lousy trophy?

**Wes Johnson- **spill it you two…

**Finn Hudson- **Guys….They're both over at my house in the living room watching Full House re-runs.It's probably just some stupid quote from the show…

**Brittany S. Pierce- **What's going on with my wonderful dolphins…

**Rachel Berry- **It probably is their plan to crush us at next years sectional…

**Kurt Hummel- **I'm not gonna answer any of you.

**Blaine Anderson agrees with Kurt Hummel…**

**Wes Johnson—Mercedes Jones- **Wanna know why the air was so weird yesterday around Blaine and Kurt?

**Mercedes Jones- **I don't think so…

**David Sharp- **…5…4…3…

**Wes Johnson- **2…1…

**Evan Smith- **Get Ready

**Ethan Smith- **you're gonna love this

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are in a relationship**

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, and 21 others liked this)**

**Dave Karofsky- Kurt Hummel- **Good for you. Uhm yeah… Can we talk though? I have some things I need to discuss with you

**Kurt Hummel**- **Dave Karofsky**- Even though you are a rude, mean, Neanderthal if this is what I think its about than yes… I will talk to you. My house 7:00 Thursday night. Blaine will be there too.

**Dave Karofsky-** **Kurt Hummel**- Thank you and I'm sorry. And yeah. I wan to talk to Blaine too…

**Brittany S. Pierce-** Is Karofsky a dolphin too? Or is he going to apologize to my Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**- Leave it alone Britt…

**Blaine Anderson-** He wants to apologize to Kurt… lets just say me with a crowbar can be very intimidating… and there is other stuff we need to talk to him about… but ya know…

**Quinn Fabrey**- ANYWAY! Congrats Kurt and Blaine… You are now officially together, and Rachel won't stop talking about it…

**Finn Hudson- **I'm telling Burt!

**Kurt Hummel- **crap…

**Mercedes Jones- **Wonderful news!

**David Sharp- **The sexual tension was killing us.

**Rachel Berry**- Just know that my dads are there for you

**Santana Lopez- **GET SOME!

**Noah Puckerman- **Show each other your peacock cock cocks, your peacock cocks…

**Brittany S. Pierce- **Wanky…

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel hate Facebook…**


End file.
